Alicia Unleashed
by ZestySweetHeart
Summary: Alicia feels alone. Her friends are all getting married. But Alicia is on her own. And she's not exactly pristine, either. She may be a virgin, but she's enough of a flirt to seem loose. But she keeps her virginity, waiting for marriage. Until one day, when someone decides to teach her a lesson she can't forget. Rated M for RAPE and extremely GRAPHIC SEX. Don't like, don't read!
1. Prologue

** Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story, nor do I own any part of Rune Factory. I just own this story itself. **

**This is my first fic with anything more than non-descriptive kissing and hugging in it. So... Go easy on me, please! You won't actually get to the good stuff until the next couple of chapters. So, I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

Prologue

Alicia is lonely. It's as simple as that. Every one is getting married or has just gotten married... And Alicia is all on her own.

She can't stand being at home, because her brother's wife Rosalind is there and she's such a control freak. Especially now. She just experienced a traumatic miscarriage, and the whole family is devastated.

Except for Alicia. She saw it coming. She's a fortune teller; what else did they expect? When Rosalind had jokingly asked her if the baby would be a girl or a boy, and whether it'd be healthy or not, Alicia had told her the honest truth.

"Your son is going to die before he gets the chance to see the light of day. I'm sorry," she had said. That didn't go over well with the rest of the family. Rosalind had been so upset, crying and everything for hours. Natalie and Ray were shocked and appalled that she would say such a thing. Of course, they paid no attention to her prediction at first. But when, only a few weeks later, Rosalind went into early labor, they all began to be afraid. They lost the baby, who was dead when he came into the world. Rosalind and Ray were heartbroken.

Anyway, staying at home was just awkward now. She had been living at the inn for the past few weeks. But staying there was also awkward because Ceci was so extremely pregnant with the child of her overly protective husband Jake that if Alicia even looked at the half-elven woman he practically threw her out of the building.

On rainy days, she automatically defaulted to her favorite past time: she would go to Mana's house and hang out with her. But that was before. Now the shop isn't Mana's house. Now, Mana lives with her husband... Kyle. Alicia was so jealous of her best friend's new found romance, upset that she found her happily ever after with the man Alicia had thought that she would be the one to end up married to.

Yes, Alicia had thought she was in love with Kyle. It turns out it was only lust. She had imagined so often what it would be like to be with the handsome red head... What it would feel like for him to touch her, caress her, squeeze her. Kiss her, use his tongue. What it would be like to have his manhood buried deep inside her body... It made her wet just to think about it.

But she could never have Kyle, no. Alicia may not have been the best of women, but there was no way she was going to seduce her friend's husband. And she wasn't going to just give up her virginity- yes, Alicia was a virgin, as surprising as that may seem- to any man. She planned on waiting to give up her precious virginity to the perfect man, on her wedding night.

If that night ever came. But if it didn't, what then? How would she handle that? Alicia was beginning to fear that she would remain a virgin forever...

Little did she know that she wouldn't have to wait very much longer.

**Ooooh, the suspense! What's going to happeeeennnnn!?**

**Read and review, people!**


	2. Chapter One

**Here it is. First chapter. Douglas is home alone, and has some interesting thoughts... Thoughts that really turn him on... **

**Read it and enjoy!**

Chapter one

Douglas' POV

She's always come here, for as long as I remember. Lately, she's come in more often, even though I'm alone now, have been for a couple months.

Mana isn't ever here anymore since she and Kyle finally tied the knot; it gets kind of lonely around the shop now, but my daughter is happy, so I'm happy. For the most part.

You see, Alicia has visited me everyday for the past three weeks. I think she's lonely because all of her friends have been recently married. Mana, of course, married Kyle. Cecelia married that rude elf boy Jake. Even her wimpy brother somehow managed convince the pretty de Sainte-Cocquille girl to marry him.

My theory is that Alicia is jealous and hankering to get into some poor guy's pants. But she won't just admit that she's hornier than a Buffamoo during mating season.

It's springtime, therefore it's rainy season; and she can't work when it rains. That's her excuse. She just shows up at my shop as soon as it opens, and sits around until I close up. She tries to talk to me, too, about the most ridiculous things. Stupid fortune teller. And whenever she gets here, she throws out some lame excuse.

"Oh, would you look at that," she'd say. "It's raining again. I'll just wait it out in here, if you don't mind."

Here's the thing: I definitely mind.

It's not easy having an extremely attractive, young, sparsely dressed pinkette just wandering around my shop. She simply flaunts that sexy body of hers with every subtle movement of hers, whether she's walking and seductively swinging those lovely wide hips, or stretching ever so slowly and jutting out her beautiful breasts. I'm pretty sure she must have D cups, at least. Maybe even double D's.

I felt a shudder pass through my entire body. I can get painfully large erections every time I think about it...

"Ugh!" I groaned, looking down at my crotch when my pants suddenly became much too restricting. "Here I go again," I said to myself, half smiling at my stiffening cock, which was already a good eight inches long although not even fully erect.

I'm a big guy. I'm about six feet and nine inches tall, I'm sporting massive shoulders, and I weigh about two hundred and fifteen pounds of solid muscle. My arms are thicker than my head. I'm huge all over, and my manhood is no exception; when fully erect it's an impressive thirteen inches long.

Yeah, I was proud of it. Just not when it was throbbing and painfully begging to be slammed down an extremely hot, incredibly tight, and completely unattainable pussy.

I reached down and felt myself through the cloth of my pants. It was so tight in there, I was pretty sure that I'd rip through his pants if I didn't do something about it.

I looked up at the closed door of my shop, then out the window. It was raining. Hard. I looked up at the clock. And I smiled.

It was eight fifty seven. Three minutes until opening time.

"Maybe that pussy isn't so unattainable after all," I said to myself, still massaging my cock through my pants. Alicia is due to arrive at any moment. And this time, I'm not just going to stand by and let her seduce me. Not without doing something about it.

I unbuttoned my pants and peeled them off, allowing my manhood to spring into view. At this point it was about ten inches long, and was only going to get bigger as the minutes ticked by.

By the time Alicia gets here I'll be hard and ready, I thought to myself smugly as I stood behind the counter, so that when the pinkette walked in she wouldn't notice my state of undress immediately.

Again, I looked up at the clock. Eight fifty nine. I smiled, a thrill racing through my massive body in anticipation of what I was about to do.

"I am going to teach that slut a lesson she will never forget."

**AAAAAHHHH HE IS GOING TO GET HER! Just the thought of Douglas being with a younger woman... *shudders spasmodically* This is going to be goooood. And by good, I mean sweet and sour lemony goodness that's just plain bad. **

**And don't be confused about Nicholas' absence in the story. He will come. Eventually. And quite literally... Huehuehue! **

**Please let me know what you think by means of a review. I hope you liked it! And look forward to more... The LEMON YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR IS JUST A CLICK AWAY!**

**Do it... Click it... Read it... Love it... XD **


	3. Chapter Two

**Aaaaahhhh the anticipation is KILLING ME! I hope you like this!**

Chapter two

Alicia's POV

"I'm leaving for the day, Egan!" I called out to my landlord, the owner of my newfound home, the Eagle Inn.

"Alright, Alicia," said the elf. "Have a good day." He was busy sorting through some old papers on his desk as I exited the building. I'm pretty sure he doesn't care whether i had a good day or not, but at least he's polite.

As soon as I was outside I felt the rain pelting my wide brimmed hat, and smiled.

"Well, it looks like good old Douglas is going to have himself a visitor today." I laughed out loud at my statement. Good old Douglas, I thought.

My friend's strange father is surely an interesting old man to be sure. He has to be about fifty years old, but somehow had managed to maintain the body of a giant. A very muscular giant.

I have to admit that I have always admired Douglas' physique- he's pretty sexy as far as older men go- but that's where it ends. He is the father of my best friend. Anything beyond that would just be weird.

That's what I keep telling myself, anyway. Ever since all my friends started getting married, I've been considering all of my options. Well, if my options are even realistic.

There's Byron, who is the old fuddy duddy mayor of our town and the father of local bad boy Barrett. I'd go for Barrett, but he and Dorothy are engaged to be married this upcoming summer. Plus he's kind of scrawny, and that's not really attractive.

I could try Gordon, but he's the priest. That would be strange. And probably very immoral. Not to mention he's pretty much the scariest man I've ever known.

I'd go for Herman de Sainte-Cocquille, but I'm not really a good digger. Or a chubby chaser. And Herman is just plain fat. Rich, fat, and gluttonous. Also he's just kind of weird. So that's just out of the question.

That really only leaves Douglas. He's sexy, that's for sure. And pretty nice. When I was little Mana and I used to spend the nights together at their house and we'd sleep in his bed; we both called him daddy. I smiled at the memories. I haven't called any man daddy since I was seven or eight. My father died when I was five. Ever since then, the only man I ever looked at as a father figure was Douglas. So thinking of trying to seduce him into marriage is kind of strange to me.

Plus he is the father of my best friend and he probably sees me as a child. Not exactly the image I'd like to have in the eyes of a potential lover.

And when I say lover, I mean husband. I want so badly to be married. Experience the kind of happily ever after my friends are living... It's so hard being alone. And lonely. Duh.

I looked up at my old home as I walked by. I could hear them laughing inside- I haven't heard laughter from anyone in that house since the baby died- and I knew in my heart that my family was happiest when I wasn't there. They were better off without me around. The clinic could never be my home again. I didn't fit in there. I didn't really fit in anywhere.

Such is the life of an amazingly beautiful and mystifyingly eccentric fortune teller.

I reached my destination. It was about a minute after nine. So knocked on the door to Douglas' general store, and walked on in. I had no idea how my life was about to change when I walked in through that door.

"Hey, Douglas. How are you today? Me, I'm good. It's raining, did you know?" I chattered lightheartedly as I made my way over to my spot. I had my back to him as I began to look through the supplies on the shelf that housed the miscellaneous items. Sometimes there is pretty jewelry for sale. I never buy anything, I just like to look...

Suddenly I heard the door lock, and I turned to look at the door. And my jaw dropped when I realized that Douglas was half naked, his pants and undergarments nowhere to be seen, his large, firm ass cheeks in plain view. His back was to me as he answered me.

"Yes, Alicia. It's raining. I know," he said, turning around slowly. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his lower half, shocked into silence at the sight of his nakedness. Before now I have never seen that part of a man. And I thought I was going to pass out.

It was huge. That's the first thing I noticed. Humongously huge, actually. He had to be at least a foot long. I'm not really knowledgeable on the topic of male anatomy, but I do know that on average, that particular body part is usually between five and eight inches long.

Douglas' cock was massive- which shouldn't surprise me, because Douglas is so big anyway. But seriously, it's HUGE! And thick, and swollen, and red-tipped, with really big dangly balls at the base... I'm really curious, and also really shocked and disturbed. It's just so huge. I can't get over it..

Why am I looking at it anyway!?

"DOUGLAS!?" I shouted, backing into the shelf behind me frantically. "Why aren't you wearing pants!?" He chuckled as he took a few steps closer to me.

"I took them off, Alicia. So I can more easily show you what a dirty little slut you are."

Wait... Did he just call me... A slut...?

**Yes, Alicia. Yes he did. And he's about to force that giant cock into every one of your holes. Just thought ya'll would like to know. XD**

**I am sorry I lied. I thought the lemon was going to be in this chapter, but I realized I should probably not rush it too quickly. **

**Next chapter for SURE! I promise! **

**Read and review! Love you guyssss!**


	4. Chapter three

**Don't look now, guys, but there's a huge, juicy lemon in this chapter... ;D And when I say don't look, I mean...**

**LOOK. SERIOUSLY. LOOK AT IT, READ IT ALL, AND LOVE IT. Maybe. If you really want to. I'm actually somewhat disturbed, and I'm the one who wrote it. Lol**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter three

Alicia's POV

"WHAT!?" This is ridiculous. I'm not a slut! I told him as much. "Douglas, what are you talking about? I'm not a sl-" He cut me off by crushing my lips with his unexpectedly.

I haven't kissed many men, especially not like this, open-mouthed with tongue and teeth clashing violently. He bit down hard on my bottom lip, and I tasted blood.

"Shut up, you dirty slut!" He growled at me, sweeping me off my feet and unceremoniously carrying me up the stairs, ripping off my already revealing clothing as we neared the upper floor. He tossed the ruined clothes down, his rough hands feeling as much of my naked skin as possible.

I struggled, but it was no use. He was too strong. I beat his barrel chest with my fists, screaming my head off all the way up.

"DOUGLAS, PUT ME DOWN! AAAAHHHH! HELP!" He laughed at me, suddenly pressing me up against the wall at the top of the stairs. "SOMEONE, PLEASE! HELP ME! HE'S GONNA RA- MMMmmmppphh! MMrrrmmpphhh!" He cut off my cries by kissing me hard.

Suddenly I felt drained. I couldn't fight him anymore... I went limp against the wall, his strong hands holding me up, one at my waist and the other at my shoulder.

Then he pulled his mouth away from mine, so that he was barely an inch away from my face. He kissed me again, more sensuously this time, slowly tracing a path with his tongue from the corner of my mouth, along my jaw, all the way up to my right ear. Then he swirled his tongue inside my ear once, twice, three times. I shuddered.

This is so wrong... This feels so strange, so erotic. I shouldn't be enjoying this, but I kind of am... Until he but down on my ear hard.

"OW! DOUGLAS! Why are you doing thi- SSAAAAH! AH! DOUGLAS, NO! DON'T DO THA- AAAHHHH!" I screamed again as his rough hands engulfed my breasts, feeling them and gripping them as tightly as he could. He threw his head back and laughed at my mortified screams.

Suddenly he leaned forward and kissed me again, this time without tongue, thank Grimoire. Then he kissed a path to my ear, this time my left ear instead of my right.

"Go on, slut, scream as loud as you want. I built this house myself, and it's soundproof. No one will hear you scream but me," he growled into my ear, biting down hard on the sensitive lobe. I whimpered, then screamed again when he twisted one of my exposed nipples.

"To be honest, your screams are pretty damn hot. I'm getting more turned on by the minute," he chuckled wickedly and clamped his mouth over mine as he ground his naked, throbbing erection against my hip, spreading his sticky precum all over.

His mustache scratched my face and I felt the wiry hairs tickle my nose as his tongue tried to force it's way between my lips. I fought him with everything I had in me, but when he twisted my nipple again, I opened my mouth to cry out in pain, and his tongue plunged into my mouth.

He kissed me passionately, lustfully, showing no mercy as he conquered my mouth with his tongue. He pulled my tongue into his mouth, biting down on it hard a few times. I could only cry and take it, unable to fight back at all.

I couldn't control my own body as it betrayed me and gave in to his touch, feeling it, wanting it...

His hands began to wander my torso, groping my full breasts and pinching and twisting my sensitive nipples. He raked his nails across my chest and back, and his fingers pressed down hard onto my thin shoulders. When he finally withdrew his mouth from mine, I took a gasping breath and turned my face away from his.

Suddenly he was kissing me again, but not my mouth. I gasped when I felt his tongue swirl around the nipple of my right breast, and my hands found his hair. I grabbed a fistful of his sandy blonde hair and moaned as he continued his assault on my breast, planting steamy open-mouth kisses all over it, licking and biting and sucking ravenously. He clamped his teeth down on my nipple, rolling it around quickly, causing me to moan lustfully and throw my head back.

Without warning he switched to my left breast, leaving the other exposed to the shockingly cold air. He twisted the erect nipple of my right breast as he sucked hard on my left. After a few tortuously delightful minutes he switched back the kissing my swollen right breast, biting down on the nipple hard enough to draw blood, and began to pinch and prod my left breast once again.

I felt a shudder pass through my body from my head all the way down to my toes as he ravished my breasts again and again, switching from right to left randomly, always groping and pinching and torturing the neglected breast with one hand and the other hand grasping my trim waist.

When the hand at my waist began to slowly explore my abdomen, I realized that it was getting dangerously close to my secret place. Which by this point, much to my horror, was soaking wet with arousal.

How can I be turned on by this? I thought, silently crying out in fear. Just as I was about to object, I lost my breath as a whole new sensation shot through my body. He ran his fingers through my sparse pubic hair, then slid his index finger between my wet folds. I groaned as I felt his thick finger slid up and down my slit, which he found was immediately coated with my pussy juices.

"Well, you are a little slut, now, aren't you?" Douglas said, drawing tiny circles around my clit, then rubbing up and down on the little bump vigorously. Then he swirled his finger just over my tiny entrance, dipping the very tip of his nail inside, the quickly pulling it back out, scratching the sensitive pink flesh lightly.

I moaned, completely lost in the sensation. I have touched myself before, but it was never like this, I thought as I could feel an intense orgasm coming on. Suddenly I felt him slide his finger about three inches into my vagina, and I screamed.

"Oh, dragongods, I'm going to cum!"

"Don't you dare cum until I tell you to, slut!" Douglas continued to thrust his finger in and out of my pussy, building up speed, going deeper with every thrust. "Damn, you're so tight!" I could feel his finger stretching my pussy walls, then screamed when he added another thick finger, scissoring my depths. I was fighting the orgasm back, afraid of what he'd do to me if I came without his permission.

I knew I wouldn't be able to hold it much longer, especially of he kept touching me like that. This is totally amazing, I thought. And so wrong...

I was about to be forced into having sex by my best friend's father. I was about to get raped. And, horror of horrors, I was actually looking forward to it.

**This is seriously fun to write, even though I never thought I'd write something like this. This is my first lemon, and it isn't even finished yet! Aaaah! Must... Finish... Lemon...**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! I have big plans for Alicia and Douglas... Especially for Alicia. :p**

**Read and Review, please!**


	5. Chapter Four

**I have no words. Just. Have fun reading this. O.o**

Chapter four

Douglas' POV

She's so wet! And tight. I can't believe how tight she is. My guess is that she hasn't had sex in a while. I continued to thrust my fingers in and out, faster and deeper with each thrust. After a few minutes I added another finger.

She screamed, and bucked her hips forward, taking the full length of my fingers in her pussy. Dragongods, she feels so-

"Ooohhhh! Gooood!" I moaned as I felt her pussy walls clench around the three fingers I was fucking her with. I could tell she was ready to cum, whether I was going to give her permission or not. I figured it was about time she orgasmed anyway.

"DOUGLAS, I CAN'T HOLD IT!" She screamed, which was turning me on even more. Damn, my cock is so hard right now, I thought. Let's get this first orgasm over with. Then I can really show her how to fuck.

I slammed my fingers deep into her pussy and curled them, hooking her, and pulled back out, then pushed back in hard. I did it again and again. She lifted her hips and shifted slightly, allowing even better access for my intruding fingers. Suddenly I felt my fingers tap something hard inside her.

"AAAAHHHH!" She screamed, her walls clamping down on my fingers tightly as she orgasmed. I wriggled my fingers slightly, unable to move them very much; so I took my free hand and rubbed her clit, making her scream even louder.

"Come on, 'Licia, baby! Cum for me!" I pinched her sensitive pink nub hard, and she let go of her sweet juice, saturating my hands. Exhausted, she collapsed into my arms. But I wasn't finished with her yet.

I carried her to my bed, and laid her on her back. She was breathing hard, unable to do anything but lay there, naked and hot and completely helpless. I can't wait to fuck the living day lights out of her.

I stripped off my shirt and crawled onto the bed, kneeling at her feet. I grabbed her legs and spread them easily apart, pushing her knees up to get good access to her sweet, drenched pussy. It opened on it's own, revealing a line of soft pink flesh. My balls twitched at the sight of her beautiful pussy, and I realized that fucking her could wait a little longer.

I reached a hand down to grab ahold of my hardened cock, masturbating roughly as I positioned my head between her legs and began to eat Alicia out. I spread her labia farther apart with the fingers of my free hand and kissed her pussy lips passionately, tasting her salty sweetness. I moaned in ecstasy, loving the sensations of eating her out and rubbing my cock at the same time.

I buried my face in her soft folds, licking up and down the sopping slit, biting her little pink clit and rolling it around in my teeth, sucking and slurping her delicious juices, and fucking her as deeply as I could with my tongue.

I was raping her, but at this point I don't think that mattered to her. My sex had turned her into an animal, just like I thought it would.

"You're a slut, Alicia!" I moaned into her pussy. "Say it!" I bit down hard on her clit, making her scream.

"I'M A SLUT!" I sucked hard on the sensitive nub, and she bucked her hips repeatedly into my face as her orgasm built up. She was going to cum at any moment. When I bit down again, she continued to scream.

"AAAHHHHH! OH, FUCK! DOUGLAS, I'M A SLUT! USE ME, DOUGLAS, FUCK ME HARD! I'M A DAMN SLUT! JUST FUCK ME, PLEASE!" I was so completely turned on by her display of passion that I decided I had had enough.

It was time to give the slut what she wanted. I am going to fuck her, I think, excited to finally feel her pussy around my throbbing manhood. I realized that I hadn't orgasmed once tonight.

"Oh, dragongods," I moaned.

I am going to fuck her hard.

**Pardon me. I really need to go to bed. O.o And cry tears of joy and pain... I'll post more... Later. Please read and review.**


	6. Chapter Five

**I- I- I am getting all emotional... *crying* Alicia is so horny, it's just so beautiful! This is how I've always imagined her. She's soooo into this, even though she's technically being raped. But remember, she's still a virgin. And she doesn't really want to give that up. Douglas is also extremely horny. What's going to happen? Read on and find out... **

Chapter five

Douglas' POV

"What are you?" I asked, giving her clit one last tantalizing lick. "Say it again, slut! What are you?" I shoved a finger inside her gloriously hot, wet pussy, but only barely, just an inch or two deep. Just enough to drive her crazy.

Alicia shoved her hips forward, trying to get my finger back into her pussy, and began to cry when I pushed her away. She spread her legs wide for me, throwing her head back into the pillow, fisting the blankets hard as the cool air assaulted her wet, steaming pussy.

"I'm a sluuuuuttt," she moaned. "Please, fuck me, Douglas. Pleeease... Use me, fuck me. I'm a sluuuttt..." I grinned and crawled on top of her, pinning her to the mattress. "Ooohh, Dougie!" She gasped as I slid one, two, then three fingers into her and gripped the back of her neck with my free hand, kissing her passionately.

"Hell, yes," I moaned into her mouth as she ground her hip against my arousal. I pulled my lips away from hers and she whimpered, reaching up for my face again. I smiled at her, and stroked her cheek with my hand. When she turned and caught my fingers in her mouth, licking them seductively, I couldn't help but laugh and thrust my hand deeper into her mouth. She sucked on them, licked them, nibbled on them... It was wonderful.

"You are a dirty slut, Alicia," I finally said, withdrawing my fingers from her beautiful mouth. "I am going to fuck you as hard as I can, and you're going to love every fucking beautiful moment of it." I kissed her passionately, my tongue entwining with hers, my hands exploring every inch of her beautiful, sweaty body.

I groped her breasts, rubbing the swollen red nipples, eliciting sensual moans from the pinkette laying underneath me. I kissed her all over- her swollen lips, her rosy inflamed cheeks, her delicate nose, her soft ears, her sloping forehead, her angular jaw, her lovely white neck, her pert breasts... I reached underneath her and cupped her round, firm ass cheeks in my hands, loving the feel of her silky skin against my palms.

Finally, I pressed my cock against her pussy lips, lifted her hips up gently, and pushed forward ever so slightly, easing the very tip into the entrance of Alicia's sopping wet vagina. I was so excited, I was shaking. I hadn't had sex like this in years. Nothing could stop me now.

Suddenly the young woman beneath me gasped and turned white, her body stiffening at the contact of our two sexes. She seemed to shrink underneath me as I slowly began to push my giant dick into her tiny passageway, her eyes widening in sheer horror.

"No, wait, stop!" She hissed, pulling away from me, causing my throbbing cock to be left hanging hard and ready over her now closed legs. I growled at her, angry and confused that she'd reject me like that after begging me to fuck her.

"Slut, you're not getting out of this," I said, forcing her legs apart and positioning myself at her entrance. No more foreplay, I thought. This bitch is getting fucked, now!

She screamed and struggled to get away from me, but I was stronger than her and she only succeeded in earning herself a bite on the neck. She cried out in pain and fear as I readjusted myself at her vagina one last time, simultaneously licking down from her neck to her breasts. I took a rock hard nipple in my mouth and sucked on it as I wiggled the leaking head of my member into her pulsating entrance.

I gripped her hips to keep her from delaying the inevitable, and pushed into her wetness another three inches. Dragongods, she feels so good, I thought, and I pulled back quickly and forced my throbbing cock back inside her about six inches. She screamed as I did so, but she couldn't do much more than just that: scream.

"NO, PLEASE, STOP! I'M A VIRGIN! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" I can't believe the nerve of this slut. Does she expect me to believe that she is actually a virgin? I don't care what she says. She has brought this upon herself.

I ignored her pleas and rammed my entire thirteen inch cock deep inside her without warning. She screamed bloody murder and I froze in place, my cock buried to the hilt inside her body. She sobbed as I held her there, my balls resting against her bulging mound.

I couldn't move. I couldn't think. I just held her there, my hands on her hips, my cock in her pussy, and my heart in my throat. And she laid there underneath me, crying her eyes out.

"Damn it," I hissed, a sick feeling developing in the pit of my stomach.

I had felt something rip inside her, and I was shocked to realize that she was telling the truth.

She was a virgin.

**OOOOOHHHHH, DOUGLAAAASSS! He wasn't expecting to deflower his "little slut" today. But he did. How do you think he's going to react? Read on and find out...**

**Tell me how you're liking this so far! Is it zesty enough for you? All this sweet lemony goodness... Just... *freaks out* **

**And don't worry, there's going to be more to the story than just sex. I mean, there's going to actually be a storyline. Eventually. I promise. :)**

**READ AND REVIEW, PLEEEAAASE!**


	7. Chapter Six

**Okay, so this is pretty intense. Alicia has just lost her virginity to the man she grew up with thinking of as a father figure. Or at least, the sexy father of her best friend who was there for her as she grew up. I don't even know. I'm as confused as Alicia is. **

**Anyway, Douglas popped her cherry and now she's distraught. What will Douglas do next?**

Chapter six

Douglas' POV

Alicia was a virgin. Keyword, was. A few moments ago. But now, Alicia was no longer a virgin. Now she is mine, I thought. I took her virginity away from her.

And I decided that I had to somehow make this all worth it to her; I had stolen away her virginity. I at least had to make it a good experience for her.

I ignored her screams of pain and began to pump her slowly, so that she would grow accustomed to the feeling.

"Hush, now, it won't hurt so bad in a minute," I said softly, trying to soothe her and calm her down. "Relax, 'Licia, it's going to be okay. Just let the sensations take you." I kissed her mouth gently, then her neck and shoulder.

She whimpered pitifully into my neck, and I felt hot tears leaking out if her beautiful eyes onto my skin.

"Oh, Douglas," she sobbed, wrapping her arms around my neck. She was so distraught, so broken. And I'm the one who made her that way, I realized in a single terrible moment.

At that moment I felt something break inside me. I had to make it better. I had to make her feel better.

I stopped moving my hips, leaving my cock sheathed inside her, and I hugged her tight, gently stroking her hair. I waited for her to calm down a bit, then started to move again.

"Mmm," she whimpered, suddenly afraid again. I sighed, deciding to try something new.

"Shhh," I murmured into her ear before gently taking the tender lobe between my lips. I sucked on it softly, my tongue moving in slow, gentle time with my hips as I carefully eased my cock in and out of her amazing pussy.

After a few agonizing minutes of slow, gentle, sensuous sex, she began to genuinely enjoy it. She leaned her head back and moaned when I trailed sloppy open-mouth kisses up and down her throat, thrusting her fingers into my hair.

"Ooohhhh, Douuuglaaas- Aaaahhh... You feel so- Ooohhh!" She gasped in sheer pleasure when I shifted my hips and thrust forward gently, brushing the head of my cock on her sweet spot. "There! There! Do that again, Dougie, againnnn," she begged, small white hands framing my face.

I smiled at her eagerness and kissed her as I obeyed, thrusting forward slightly harder than the last time. She reacted by moving her hips forward on her own, and slipping her tongue into my mouth to kiss me passionately.

I continued to fuck her at that slow, steady pace for a few minutes before I finally couldn't take it anymore. This slow sex was very enjoyable, but I wasn't getting any relief from it. My cock was so damn hard I thought I was going to explode.

"Alicia," I groaned, burying my face in her neck. "Please, I have to... But I won't if you don't want me too..." I wanted it so badly, I needed it... I had to climax. My cock was ready to burst.

"Do it," she whispered, kissing my ear, surprising me by licking the tip of it. I lifted my head and looked into her eyes, and was blown away by the lust burning in them. "Fuck me like you mean it. I want you to. I- I need you to."

I nodded, and leaned forward into the most passionate kiss I have ever shared with anyone in my entire life. Mana's mother never kissed me like this, I thought as I began the process of speeding things up.

I slowly pulled myself completely out of her, then gently eased myself all the way in. Again, and again, building up speed. Her cries of pleasure were all I could hear as I went deeper into her with every thrust. Her pussy walls convulsed around my manhood as I fucked her as hard and deep as I could go, hitting her sweet spot every time.

"DOUGLAS!" She screamed my name. "I'M GOING TO- AAHHH! DOUGLAAAASSS!"

"Damn it, Alicia, not yet!" I groaned as her walls spammed around my massive cock. She moaned out a wordless reply, digging her nails into my back for support. "Hold on just a little while longer, baby!" I wildly thrust in and out of her body, feeling myself getting closer and closer to the edge.

She screamed my name again, moving her hips with mine, allowing me even deeper access inside.

"DOUUUGLAAAS, I'M CUMMING!" She let out a long, wordless scream as she orgasmed. And so did I. We came together, her juices flowing over my cock as I filled her fit to bursting with my hot, white seed.

As soon as it was over, I collapsed on top of her and felt myself fading away. I was conscious just long enough to feel her gently kiss my neck and whisper into my ear.

"I think I love you, Dougie..." Damn it. She's fallen in love with me. I hadn't planned on that.

Of course, I hadn't planned on falling in love with her, either.

**Ooohhh, looook, they're in loooove! That's something they didn't plan on. Uuuhhh... I didn't really plan on them falling in love either, actually. O.o" But I kind of like it. For now, anyway. **

**In future chapters I want you to look out for a particular blue haired boy some of you may remember. He's coming to find Cecelia, his childhood sweetheart. When he finds her and sees that she is pregant and happily married, he doesn't know what to do. **

**So he asks a particular fortune teller... She tells him his love fortune, but doesn't realize how costly the consequences could be if her prediction becomes true...**

**Meanwhile you get to read about the budding relationship of Douglas and Alicia! Will their one day of passion blossom into something more, or will it wither and fade away? **

**Tell me what YOU think should happen. READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE! :)**


End file.
